D Grayman: Tist the Season to be Jolly!
by catchan2006
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Order and everyone's preparing for a festive time. However, like most things in the Order, things aren't normal... Rated T for language
1. Decorating for Christmas

D. Gray-man:

Tist the Season to be Jolly

_**catchan: I don't own anyone in this fanfic! Here's Black Parade's Christmas special!**_

X X X X

Chapter 1

Cate stared at the large tree in the dining hall. Lin Bahn was sampling Jeryy's Christmas buffet along with Allen, Kaze was carrying a large box (which, amazingly, didn't make him sink to the ground) and the Science Department and Linalee were putting up the rather creepy decorations.

Cate's eyes widened until you could clearly see the glittering lights of the tree. She then said "Wow! This is so cool!"

Linalee floated near-by and replied "Well, it IS Christmas."

Cate smiled and said "The season of good will!"

Yuji materialized out of nowhere, hugged his partner by the shoulders and added "And that of loved ones!"

Cate felt her face go red in embarassment and squirmed under his grip. "Let go please!"

Jin, who had turned up with a large box of decorations to help with the tree, said "Oh come on! You'll kill her, Yuji!"

Yuji practically hissed at Jin and said "You're just jealous that I have a _kawaii_ partner!"

Cate said "Eh?"

"You know, like a sister-cute!" Yuji explained.

_I don't have a sister._

Jin replied "I don't care; but I want to kiss her anyway."

Cate sighed and squirmed out in time. "Cate! Yuji!" Linalee called, "Can you take that box over there and decorate the science department and Brother's office?"

Cate and Yuji looked over at the box that Linalee pointed at and replied "Yep!"

Yuji picked it up and the two ran out of the room like little kids. "Team Yeeger on the job!"

X X X X

The science department looked all dull and boring until Yuji and Cate turned up with Christmas decorations and decided to drop tinsle around the room. A small tree was placed by Reever, who asked "Can't this wait until later?"

"Nope!" Cate replied as her feet transformed and disappeared out of the room with a long string of tinsle. Yuji had just placed a small star on the tree when Komui said "Everyone! Look at this!"

The whole room turned, made a weird noise and stared at what Komui had brought in; a Komulin!

One of the Science Department shrieked "Oh God! Not another one!" and everyone began to take steps back. Komui stood in front of his creation, his nose rather big, and said "Komulin V is designed to better mankind; at the moment, it is designed to help put up Christmas decorations and wrap Christmas presents!"

Yuji replied "We don't need any help; we've got it all under control."

Komui did puppy eyes; "B-but..."

"We're fine, Komui." Yuji smiled and began to walk past Komui to the door with the large box of decorations, "Besides, I hear Komulin has destroyed the Order a good few times; I don't want to let that happen again." he added.

Komui protested "Komulin V won't do that! He's fixed!"

He banged his fist on a desk and some books forced the coffee mug on it to topple over onto Komulin V. The whole room went silent.

"W-what the-"

"N-nothing's happened!"

Komui snorted and replied "See! There's nothing wrong with Komulin V! He's immune to spillages!"

There seemed to be a wave of relief...until...

"Yuji, I've finished in the hall." Cate floated in the door way. Yuji replied "Great! Now, let's go to Komui's office and-"

"_**SHINY. MUST. WRAP.**_"

Yuji's eyes widened, the Science Department's hearts stopped and everyone looked up at the giant Komulin V, who's eye (?) sparkled at the sight of Cate's Innocence. "Dear Lord..." muttered someone.

"CATE! RUN!" ordered Reever, his eyes looked frightened.

"Why?" Cate tilted her head innocently, "Is something wrong?"

Komulin V came up close to her, like the Gate Keeper, and said "_**PRESENT.**_"

"Pr-present?" Cate asked.

"CATE!" Yuji dropped the box and ran alongside Reever towards the young Exorcist. Cate's eyes widened with confusion as the little compartment on Komulin V's chest opened up to reveal a giant arm. It leaned in fast to catch her. Yuji managed to grab his partner, like a little child, and Reever shouted "This way! HURRY!" he pointed down the corridor urgently.

"KOMULIN!" screamed Komui as the rest of the Department shouted "We'll find a way to destroy it! Just get away from it!"

X X X X

_**catchan: OH GOD! A KOMULIN?! AND HE WANTS TO TURN CATE INTO A PRESENT?! OH DEAR! How will Yuji and Reever get out of this one?? Watch out for the next chapter!**_


	2. Run away from the big scary robot!

D. Gray-man:

Tist the Season to be Jolly!

_**catchan: I don't own anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 2

"Yuji, why are we running?" Cate asked, staring back at the giant robot the entire time. Yuji replied "Cause it wants to turn you into a present!"  
"But why?"

Reever answered "It's malfunctioning! That's why!"

"Oh..."

Yuji and Reever just kept running, Cate hugged Yuji's shoulder while he held her legs. Reever was pretty much the guide and Komulin V seemed to never give up! Yuji shouted "WHAT DOES THIS THING RUN ON?? AIR??!"

A random thought of Komui saying "Nope; it runs on potatoes!" came into his head, causing Yuji to smile stupidly. "Yuji? What is it?" asked Reever. Yuji quickly replied "N-nothing!"

Cate said "Uh, guys, it's getting faster!"

Yuji and Reever looked back; "OH CRAP!"

"This way!"

The three ducked into another corridor. Komulin V, however, was able to turn down the corridor and continue the chase. Cate cursed very loudly. Yuji asked "Now what??"

Reever replied "LET ME THINK!!!"

X X X X

"Linalee, kiss me!" Jin asked, leaning over the table to Linalee. Taped to his head was mistletoe (one of the Finders did this as a joke). Linalee replied "M-maybe later, Jin."

There came a violent shake above ground. The whole room looked up and Lin said "Earthquake?"

"Maybe..."

Then they resumed their normal routines, not really bothered by this.

X X X X

Yuji and Reever dived in a doorway and Komulin V passed by very fast. There was silence while they held their breath. After ten seconds they came out of hiding and into the hall. "Can you put me down please?" asked Cate.

Yuji replied "Not yet."

The two scanned the hall and Reever banged the back of his head against, saying "This is what you get for wishing to unloading yourself..."

The platform that went down to Hebraska suddenly flew up to their level, the science department and Komui on it. "Hey Guys! GET ON QUICKLY!" shouted one of the Science Department and they all began gesturing over to them. Reever and Yuji looked at each other and began to run over to the edge. There came a sudden crash. Yuji, Reever and Cate looked down the hall and shouted "OH CRAP! KOMULIN!!"

Yuji put Cate down and said "Go over to those guys! Now!"

Cate shook her head; "No way! It's after me anyway, right?"

Komulin V smashed the ground, causing the three to fly forwards...a large arm came out and grabbed Cate's ankle. She was now being dragged as she screamed "AHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!!!"

"CATE!" Yuji stood up and just stood there, thinking.

Cate, meanwhile, was now being held upside while the little compatment opened up. Inside were numerous little robo-Komuis going "_**WRAP! WRAP! TIME TO WRAP!**_"

"_Dear Lord, it's...a happy song!_" Cate's eyes widened in sheer horror. She then activated one of her legs and said "_Vagano-_"

Komui gasped "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and his ever famous blow dart hit Cate's neck. Cate stared straight on before going "I feel..."

Her Innocence deactivated and she flopped like a rag doll. "I feel numb..."

Reever and Yuji stared in sheer horror; "CATE!!"

"Leeber...Yubi..." Cate was now being dragged into the little room, "Get alay...purry..."

Reever and Yuji started running towards Komulin V, jumping to try and grab Cate's disappearing arm but failed. The two then banged against the door, shouting "CATE!"

"_**PRESENT. CAPTURED.**_"

Komulin V stood up. Yuji brought out his sword and said "Bad move, my robotic friend..."

It's eye shined again. "_**PRESENT. MUST. WRAP.**_"

"YUJI!"

"RUN YUJI!"

"RUN AWAY!"

"What's going on out here-OH NOT ANOTHER ONE?!"

They all stared at the figure coming up the stairs- "Linalee!!"

X X X X

_**catchan: So ends this chapter; watch out for the next exciting chapter! Not that this is exciting or anything...**_


	3. The end of the giant robot and snow!

D. Gray-man:

Tist the Season to be Jolly!

_**catchan: I don't own D. Gray-man or anyone in this fanfic!**_

X X X X

Chapter 3

Linalee Li had heard someone screaming and came out to investigate. It was a good thing too; Yuji seemed to be the next victim! She then said "Innocence! Activate!" and her boots transformed. She then flew into the air and hovered there while Komulin V said "_**PRESENT. MUST. WRAP.**_"

The robot flew towards her, where Linalee kicked it in the eye, making it crack. Komui screamed, holding his head as if he had been kicked in the eyes; "LINALEE!!!"

Yuji pushed Reever out of the way while the robot jumped towards the Science Department, as Linalee stood on the tip of the cannon. As its weird tentacle-like arms grabbed the turret, Linalee did a back flip, then rolled forward, her feet smashing Komulin V's head. Komui, yet again, shrieked in pain.

The robot tried to shoot at Linalee, but the rays often missed their target. Kaze and Lin had come out to see what was going on. A ray flew towards them; "OH CRAP!" Lin cursed and pulled Kaze out of the way. If they had stood there a few seconds longer, then they would have become a smoking crater! Jin, Allen and Jeryy ran out with their science department helpers and watched as Linalee kicked the robot back to the hall, where it teetered over the edge. It's chest compartment fell open; Yuji ran towards it and shouted "You okay, Cate?"

He paused for about ten seconds before he pulled out what looked like a badly wrapped mummy...in red ribbon. The mummy replied "I...seem to be alright..."

Yuji said "You look like a giant mummy!"

"Shut up," Cate threatened "Before I weed you into the ground."

"Okay! Okay!" Yuji began to unravel his partner. Linalee stood over the giant robot while everyone started chanting (even the others who had no idea what was going on were clapping). Komui quickly jumped in front and shouted "LINALEE! NOOOOOO!! DON'T BLAME KOMULIN V!!"

Everyone in the incident shot dark looks at Komui. Linalee then kicked her brother and Komulin V off the edge down to the darkness below; "GO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, BROTHER!!!"

X X X X

Linalee tied in the last of the ribbon into Cate's hair and said "There! I think us girls look pretty!"

Cate's face was sour, Lin didn't care and Linalee just felt silly; there were only three girls home at the moment as well, so her plan didn't work out so well. Yuji had pulled off the mistletoe stuck to Jin's head and stuck it to the back of his back, after Jin decided to give up trying to kiss the girls.

Lin looked up at the guys and said "Well, that was something! A new Komulin! How'd you think he made it?"

Cate shivered at the memory of being wrapped in red ribbon and Linalee replied "I don't know; personally, I hope Brother does not do it again..."

"So, there's been more than one?" asked Kaze. Yuji explained "Komulin V is the latest of the Komulin branch; Kanda destroyed the first one while Linalee's destroyed the rest."

"They're SUPPOSED TO," Lin added, "Better the Order. However, they also end up causing massive damage!"

"Uh..." Cate looked a little confused still, but maybe it was better that way. After all, Komulin was...strange for their time...

Linalee found more ribbon and proceeded to tie some into Kaze's hair. "Linalee-san! Please no!" Kaze protested (after all, he WAS a BOY), Yuji and Cate just laughed.

X X X X

Komui took his place at the head of the table, being the Head Officer (after all), all covered in bandages. Reever asked "Maybe I should do this, Supervisor? After all, I'm not likely to scare people..."

"Nonsense, Reever! I shall do it!" Komui said.

Cate's head hit her hand; she instantly thought "_Men never really get mature, do they?_"

She had examples; one of them was her partner, who was talking to Kaze (something among the lines "You look so cute in that ribbon." - To add to his tourture, the ribbon was PINK)...

Komui then began his speech when a mini Komulin appeared to refill one of the drinks; Lin demanded "W-why is there another one?? I swear Linalee destroyed it!"

Komui explained "Komulin V-2 is designed to pour drinks; it's harmless."

Komui then cleared his throat and continued "This year, we've been fighting hard and I hope that next year we'll be able to find a way to peace, as this is what God has entrusted us to find; Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" The chorus ran through the hall. Someone shouted out "KAMPAI!" and everyone, for some reason, clanged their glasses together. However Komulin V-2 was near Cate, who nearly fell back. Her glass landed on the robot, the juice inside seeking into its head. Cate did a silent scream as the robot said "_**MUST. MAKE. BEAUTIFUL!**_"

Its arms brought out make-up and leaned towards Cate (who was taking offense to what the robot said, despite not being interested in her physical appearance at all). Cate, along with Yuji quickly ducked beneath the table with Kaze but Lin and Jin weren't so lucky as their faces were painted to the quality of...well, a man trying to hide that he was a man and doing it very badly. The science department had become victims before Linalee smashed Komulin V-2's face in.

"Brother, are you okay??" Linalee asked, looking over at her brother, who's face had become all white from the powder. He held his face and said "Beautiful..."

Everyone stared.

"I'm scared..."

"You're not the only one..."

X X X X

After everyone had washed the stuff from their faces and finished their Christmas dinner, 65 came in and said "It's snowing outside!"

Everyone looked back; within seconds, it was anarchy! Kaze was the first out, followed by Yuji and Lin, then Cate, Jin, Allen and Linalee hurried after them and then the Science Department and Finders. The entire building was out staring out at the falling snow. Kaze clapped and said "Oh wow! Snow! How cool!"

Lin scooped up a snow ball and threw it at Jin, who snapped his fingers in time to melt it. ("No fair Jin!" Lin had protested, but Jin said it had just taken him by surprise). Yuji then scooped up one and managed to get it down Jin's back, who squirmed in discomfort and cursed.

"Right..." Jin made a snow ball and threw it at Yuji, but Yuji grabbed Kaze and used him as a human shield.

Cate laughed and held her stomach as Kaze joined in the fun; the four Exorcists then started a snow ball fight. "Linalee! Join my team!" Jin shouted.

"Nii-san!"

"Cate! Let us fight for Team Yeeger!"

"HEY! Who do I get then?"

Komui ran in, his hand raised and said "If we join with Linalee and Jin, Lin, then I'm in!"

"SUPERVISIOR!"

Everyone ran off in opposite directions and began to build their "forts". Yuji looked at Cate and asked "Well? What do you think of Christmas here?"

Cate looked at her partner, thought and replied "It's...different..."

Yuji ruffled her hair and said "Hello, it's the Order! Nothing's normal!"

"So true-YUJI!"

A snow ball came flying at the side of Yuji's head. He just knelt there, almost stunned while Kaze shouted "THAT'S FOR USING ME AS A SHIELD!"

"NICE ONE KAZE!!" Lin shouted.

"DAMN! I WANTED TO BE THE FIRST TO HIT YUJI!" cursed Jin.

"Y-Yuji, you okay?" Cate asked, her hands hovering in front of her. Yuji then smiled, made a snow ball and shouted "CHARGE!!!!"

Cate joined in as Linalee was hit by Yuji's snow ball. She managed to hit Komui, who hit her in return. While everyone fought each other, the Science Department later joined in and took sides on the numerous teams along with the Finders.

She then got hit in the face by loads of snow balls and lay there in the snow while Yuji cradled her in his arms and shouted "NO! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME CATE! WHY GOD?? WHY??"

"I'm not dead!" Cate shouted.

"Stop ruining the fun!"

Cate laughed and then said "Merry Christmas, Yuji."

Yuji smiled back; "Merry Christmas."

"TEAM YEEGER'S DEFENSES ARE DOWN!! ATTACK!!" shouted someone. Needless to say, Yuji and Cate was pelted by so many snow balls that they had to go back inside because of the cold and to change their clothes.

X X X X

_**catchan: Merry Christmas all! It's all over! Can you guess where I stole the make-up thing from? XD No romantic relations are supposed to be indicated!**_


End file.
